Enter the Transcendence
by DeathStricken
Summary: Attempted to stop Bill Cipher backfire when the demon tries to possess Dipper, leading to his death. The town mourns while trying to put it back together, only to find the supernatural stronger than ever on a global scale. And is Dipper truly still alive or has Mabel really lost it? {My take on the Transcendence AU. Warning for vomit and character death in the beginning.}


**What's up what's up , DeathStricken back with more Gravity Falls fanfiction! Lemme tell you, there is no better AU than the Transcendence. It's an incredible AU (complete summary found here summary ) which I've sort of become obsessed with. So, in this story, I'm going to write the AU, from the beginning, sort of telling how I thought everything went down, maybe even with my own few twists and headcanons. Enjoy!**

It didn't take much to make an impact. A few Latin words, a splash of red paint, and an explosion was all it took to change the world.

Nobody would've even noticed at first, had it not been for the explosion. The explosion that shook the planet, knocking out power on a global scale for at least an hour. The explosion that sent Mabel, Stan, Wendy and Soos flying across town.

It took them several minutes to find each other. All of them were battered and dirty by the time they found each other. Mabel got the worst of it, being so close to it.

Her sweater was torn, her arms cut and bloody beneath. Her bare legs were scraped and scratched, and she was sure one of her ribs was broken. She was lucky to have landed so close to Soos, who insisted on carrying her.

They found Stan first, then Wendy soon after, who somehow ended up with Robbie, who she probably ran into at some point. Mabel personally was glad she did, because something definitely looked wrong with her ankle, and the weight she had on the teenaged boy seemed to support her theory.

"Has anyone seen Dipper?" Mabel asked, wiping blood off of her cheek. Everyone shook their head. She chewed her lip nervously.

The group eventually decided that the best place to go first was the Shack, the source of the explosion. It had happened so quickly, no one really saw it. And Dipper was the closest to it all, journal in one hand, candlestick in the other, yelling things in Latin. Saving the world.

Everyone was worried sick by the time they reached the Mystery Shack, or at least what remained. There was a large hole in the side, pieces of the roof were caved in. The sign and totem pole were stuck up in the trees. A large crater was deep into the ground, vaguely triangular shaped. Something about the area felt unsettling.

But nothing was as unsettling as what lay in the crater.

There was a body in the crater, a boy, with dark brown hair and a white and blue hat that was burnt beyond repair. His clothes were torn and soaked with blood. He was missing a shoe, and his leg looked definitely broken. There were puddles of vomit around him.

"Dipper." Mabel pushed herself out of Soos' hands, hitting the ground with a grunt of pain. Nonetheless, she pushed herself up onto her feet and limped her way over to her brother. Her family behind her watched, all having decided that this was something Mabel had to do.

The elder twin walked over to her brother. She sat down, groaning in pain. Dipper quivered, curled up in on himself. His shaky breathes said that he was still alive, but barely.

Mabel held her hand out to him, hesitant to touch him, scared that the slightest touch would break him. "Dipper?" She whispered, bringing her hand closer to him. "Dipper, wake up..." Her hand touched his shoulder gently, so very gentle and cautious.

His eyes snapped open and he had her by the collar of her sweater before she could even blink. His eyes were wild, glowing golden, his pupils nothing but slits down the centre. A wide grin spread across his face. Mabel screamed.

Her body was limp, her mind lost, frozen, petrified. She didn't fight, or even realize, when she was pulled out from under her brother frantically. Her eyes were wide, locked on Dipper when she found her way back into Soos' protective arms.

Dipper's face twisted, he blinked, his eyes returning to their normal brown colour. A pain expression covered his sickly pale face. He whispered out his sister's name, before leaning over and emptying out his stomach.

He heaved, bile coating the ground. "Re..rejection," he managed to say, wiping sweat from his forehead, instead smearing blood across it. "Vomit is...is the bodies way of," he stopped, gagging. "It's way of rejecting things."

The boy collapsed onto his side, looking pale and exhausted. A weak hand dug into his torn and bloody best. He dug around before pulling something out and tossing it across to his family.

Hesitantly, Stan leaned down at picked up what was thrown. It was...a gun. His first instinct was to demand where in hell his grand-nephew got a gun, but instead, looked over for some sort of context.

And that's certainly what he received.

Dipper's eyes began flicking back and forth between gold and brown. "Kill...me..." He pleaded, his voice distorted and broken. "Kill... Me and...bill." He leaned over and vomited again. There was blood this time.

Stan stared at the gun in his hand. There was...there was no way he could kill him. But it was obvious now that Bill was trying to possess Dipper again. It was killing him from the inside. Even if it would save the world, Stan knew he couldn't shoot him.

"I...I can't," the man said, holding the gun out in front of him. "I'm sorry but I can't. You're family, and I can't bring myself to hurt you."

"Give it to Robbie," Dipper growled, one hand wrapped around his stomach, the other digging into the ground. "He's always hated me." His expression changed again and he was grinning again. "Or give it to Shooting Star." His voice was almost entirely Bill's. "Make her suffer!"

Dipper laughed, Bill's cackle ringing through the air. A voice cut him off.

"Listen asshole," it said, gun pointed at his face. "You leave my brother now or I blow your head off."

"Do it, Mabel," Dipper's voice pleaded.

"Make me laugh!" Bill's voice laughed.

"Now, Mabel!"

"You don't have the guts!"

"Mabel!"

"C'mon Shooting-"

It didn't take much to make an impact. A few different voices, a splash of blood, and a gun shot was all it took to change a family.


End file.
